paradisafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lux
The Lux is a Piano Bar and Restaurant located on the main floor of Cair Paradisa. Originally opened by Lucifer, it has seen its ownership change hands more than a few times since its doors opened. Its general atmosphere is a casual one, with drinking being only a focal point during the later evening hours. The Lux offers castle residents a place to meet up with friends or family and enjoy a peaceful meal. There is a backroom, not generally open to the public, that hosts weekly card games. See the management, if you'd like to reserve a seat for a game. Visitors to The Lux might find themselves entertained by live piano music. Patrons with musical talent are encouraged to sit down and play a medley if they feel inclined. Hours of Operation The Lux as a room has an "Always Open" policy. Castle residents will always be able to walk into The Lux and find a table to sit at, regardless of the time of day. If there is no one on staff working at the time, residents are able to request food to be brought to them by the castle ghosts. Any damage done during non-staffed hours will be handled by the owner on a case by case basis. Kitchen Hours Bar Hours Holidays * The Lux is open on all holidays, but might not be staffed. Ghosts will always be available for service. * Staff attendance is not mandatory on any major holidays. Those that work are paid Holiday scale. The Restaurant Menu The Lux has a menu that was developed by recent owner Eliot Spencer. Even though he's left, most of the items featured are still around and requests are always taken, but that doesn't promise that you'll get what you ordered. They are currently looking for a new head chef. Anyone visiting The Lux will find the menu full of appetizers, soups and salads, vegetarian meals, fish & poultry dishes, pasta specials, and a variety of items from the "Chop House". All fresh produce and meats are inspected daily to ensure you are getting the best possible meal. Highlighted Items The Atmosphere Taking after an Irish Tavern in Boston, Massachusetts called McRory's, The Lux creates a warm, comfortable, and casual environment. With seating is scattered between the bar itself and within the main seating area there are a number of different places to sit. The smaller tables invite a quieter setting, suitable for talking or even just reading a book with your meal. Along the sidewalls you can take a seat in one of the booths. The tables themselves aren't mounted to the walls, so the seating can be adjusted if needed for larger parties. All of the seating can be removed from the bar itself for cleaning or a large event. The main floor has smaller tables that seat two or three people comfortably. The bar itself has seating for up to six along the main line and three along the side. Decorating the walls of The Lux, one can find a variety of old pictures and newspaper articles. Most of them relating to the history of Boston, with a heavy focus on the famous boxers that have come from Irish decent or from the Boston area. Since this is fashioned after an Irish Tavern, there is a strong Irish theme to the decor. Restrooms are to the rear of the bar, along with the back hallway that leads to the backroom. The backroom is not a public place, but there are rumors of weekly card games being run out of there. The hallway also leads to the kitchen, which is not open to the public either. However, cooking lessons are available by request. Darts Since the space in the bar is limited, a game of darts allows for competitive sides to come out, without requiring the room a billiards table needs. Lighting During the earlier hours of operation The Lux is well lit keeping an open air feeling in the room. The tables are cleared, and seating is open for all. You don't need to be seated when you enter, just select wherever you want to sit and your waitress will be by to take your order. As the evening hours come up, most of the lighting is lowered to allow only the overhead and side-wall lighting to be on. Giving the place a bit more of a bar atmosphere. The Bar The bar is near the front of The Lux. Viewable upon entrance with backless stools along the actual bar. With several beers on tap, all from different locales, anyone is sure to find something they can enjoy. The bar staff is well versed in mixed drinks, even if they're not sure what's in it, tell them about it and they'll do their best to accommodate your request. All drinks are available during dining as well. Your waitress can easily provide your drink order to the bar staff and you can be served while you eat. There is an extensive wine list available by request, however, it helps if you narrow your curiosity by region or type of wine to start. The wine list has over 3,500 wines at last count, all available in a plethora of vintages by request. Selecting a merlot just off the list could take someone hours. The Lux does offer wine tastings on the second Tuesday of every month. With a selection of 10 rare wines as suggested by castle residents. There is no need to RSVP for the event, simply show up and enjoy. The Piano The Lux is proud to be the owner of a Vintage 1899 Steinway Upright Piano. Placed toward the back of the main dining area, the piano is tuned and maintained by the castle. It's rumored that the piano was originally in the music room, which is why the castle still maintains it. Castle residents are welcome to play the piano. The Lux is always looking for piano players for hire. Tips are encouraged. Serving Ages & Limits While the Lux cannot condone the consumption of alcohol by minors, it also has no way of knowing drinking laws in every single universe. Since most residents do not carry ID on them and some have gone home for years only to have their body remain behind unchanged, the Lux operates on an honor code policy. The Lux will limit your drinking if you appear intoxicated, unable to walk yourself to your room, or appear to become hostile toward other patrons. While death is not permanent in Paradisa, alcohol poisoning is a serious medical condition and having your stomach pumped is not what the clinic is there for. The Staff The Kitchen: * Steve Rogers * NOW HIRING * NOW HIRING Bar/Wait Staff: * Jo Harvelle - Owner * Max Guevara * Bonnie Bennett * NOW HIRING * NOW HIRING * NOW HIRING Piano Players: * NOW HIRING The Office: * NOW HIRING - Office Manager The History of The Lux The Lux was originally opened by Lucifer. In most recent months it was taken over by Zora Khyber who ran it until she was sent home. Eliot Spencer entered in search of a specialized cooking pan, to find the place deserted. After a few preliminary questions over the journal, he found the keys along with the deed to the place - now in his name. Confused by what it meant, he tried to make sense of it, and eventually just took over management. In restaffing he hired Delirium as a hostess of sorts. Meaning well, he wanted to give her something to do and figured he'd be able to tolerate her less than normal behavior. On a loss, however, she managed to redecorate the establishment. In light of the unrequested changes, Eliot opted to redecorate the place and hopefully re-open it with a new staff. After a recent trip back home, Eliot returned to the castle missing the familiar feel of the bar Nate owns McRory's. After being shot while on his loss, Eliot opted to use his downtime to renovate and now the bar is an exact replica of McRory's. In June (2011), Eliot left the castle. The ownership was handed over to Jo Harvelle and she's trying to do her best at keeping it staffed. List of Owners * Founder: Lucifer * Fay * Haruno Sakura * Takamura Uru * Chris Halliwell * Saetan * Zora Khyber * Eliot Spencer * Jo Harvelle - Current Almost all images were taken by Christina Kovar from the set of the television show Leverage. Please do not repost without permission. Except the Clam Chowder sign, which was taken by Tim Hutton.